correlation_de_couleurfandomcom-20200214-history
Teal
Bio Teal is a blue-green color, close to cyan. They are a main character in Correlation-de-couleur. Personality Teal is a very fun-loving person who loves spending time with their friends. They usually bother their friends pink or blue who are some of the only colors who can stand them. While teal is very emotionally intelligent and able to connect with others, it's blocked by the fact that they are a hard-core drinker who is drunk most of the time and not coherrent. This causes tension with the other colors as teal doesn't always knowPinwhen to keep their mouth closed and makes most people that don't know them well uncomfortable. Even with their addiction, Teal has many interests such as cooking for pink and coding. They also usually try to be helpful when they can. Appearance Teal is of adverage height with a slight body type. They have short teal hair and round eyes. Even in hot weather teal usually wears a sweater of some kind and a pair of shorts or occasionally pants. They usually have their flask in their hand or hanging at their hip Relationships Pink One of their closest and only friends outside of their family, teal practically lives off of pink and is constantly around him. Even with teal's annoying drinking habit pink doesn't seem to mind all that much and let's them hang around. The two of them frequently watch tv together and go shopping. Both have a darker sense of humor and accidentally make people uncomfortable with their conversation topics. It wasn't too long ago that Teal started staying in Pink's backyard, no one is really sure why teal is staying there when they have their own apartment. Blue The two consider eachother family. Since teal comes from mixing blue and green together they call eachother family even though the colors have no genetic code. Blue and teal arn't very similar, teal gets on blue's nerves most of the time and tries to get blue to come outside. Even with teals constant energy Blue puts up with them and amuses them to get teal off his back. While not always expressed, Blue cares for teal a great amount. Red Red and Teal have a rocky friendship, if you could call it that. The two of them used to get along most of the time intill teal started hanging around with Red's younger brother Pink. Red isn't fond of teals drinking problem and believes that they will be a negative impact on his younger brother Pink. Over time the two have gotten back on friendly terms with eachother, but red isn't afraid to put Teal in their place. Green Like Blue, Teal and Green consider themselves to be family because of their connection. There isn't a lot of interaction between the two, but Teal thinks that green is "A pretty cool guy!" while Green wouldn't say the same about teal, Green does appreciate Teal's choice in fashion. Trivia * Doesn't like wearing clothes * Friends with brown, no one knows why though * Is living behind Pink's house currently * Is constantly drunk, but isn't as stupid as people think they are. Is aware they have a problem * Always drinking from a flask * Constantly digs up pink's garden Category:Characters Category:Main characters, Category:Tertiary Colors